Just Be Claus
"Just Be Clause" es un episodio de Happy Tree Friends. Es el cuarto episodio de la quinta temporada, el cuarto de los episodios del paquete Still Alive, y el nonagésimo primero en general. Trama del Episodio En Nochebuena, Splendid está volando felizmente a través del cielo nocturno, pataleando mientras se llena la cara con una galleta de jengibre. Poco sabe que más adelante, Santa Claus Lumpy viaja en su trineo, que está siendo arrastrado por un reno. Splendid y el trineo colisionan y ambos caen del cielo. Splendid se levanta frotando su cabeza del impacto cuando algo fuera de pantalla de repente llama su atención. Lamentablemente, el Santa Claus Lumpy aterrizó en un árbol bebé, que lo atraviesa por la espalda. Sabiendo que su trabajo no ha terminado, Lumpy le entrega a Splendid su lista. Splendid toma la lista de Lumpy y saluda, acordando terminar donde Lumpy lo dejó, pero antes de irse, agarra el sombrero de Lumpy y le arranca la barba, y se va. Lumpy, que de alguna manera todavía está vivo, grita de dolor por esto. Por otra parte, Petunia está esperando ansiosamente la llegada de Santa Claus con un plato de galletas y un vaso de leche. Pequeños pedazos de escombros caen de la chimenea, lo que emociona a Petunia ya que espera que llegue Santa. La chimenea explota repentinamente cuando Splendid irrumpe en su casa, dejando un agujero en la pared donde solía estar la chimenea. Splendid mira la lista y le da un anillo a Petunia asustada. Petunia toma el anillo, pero la cabeza parece ser nada más que un trozo de carbón. Splendid vuelve a mirar la lista y descubre qué hacer. Él toma la mano de Petunia, que ahora lleva puesto el anillo, y lo rompe con sus dos manos, causando que Petunia chille. Cuando él quita sus manos, el carbón en el anillo es ahora un diamante brillante, los dedos de Petunia están rotos, pero a ella no parece importarle, ya que está contenta con su regalo. Splendid despega y Petunia lo saluda con la mano diciendo "Adiós", cuando de repente, las brasas encendidas que yacen en el suelo se encienden y prenden fuego a Petunia. Splendid vuela por el cielo leyendo la lista, buscando a la persona para darle el último regalo. Esta persona es Mime, que está sentado en una roca, desamparado. Splendid aterriza en el suelo y le muestra su regalo, y Mime se anima. El obsequio, al ser un saco de boxeo hinchable de temática de Splendid, se desinfla repentinamente. Splendid toma el saco de boxeo ahora desinflado y lo vuelve a encender. Splendid se lo devuelve a Mime y sale volando. Mime se mete en una posición de combate, listo para comenzar a boxear con el saco de boxeo, pero en el momento en que lanza su primer golpe, explota, vaporizando a Mime hasta los huesos. Con todos los regalos de la lista atendidos, Splendid aterriza en el piso, sube la lista y lo desintegra con su visión de calor. Desafortunadamente, él accidentalmente continúa disparando su visión de calor segundos después de que la lista fue destruida y termina cortando a Cuddles (el conejito de Pascua) por la mitad, junto con un árbol. Cuddles, no muerto, levanta débilmente su cesta de huevos de Pascua a Splendid, a lo que Splendid suspira. El episodio termina con una vista del cielo, junto con un sonido desgarrador y Cuddles gritando. Splendid vuela a la vista llevando la canasta de Cuddles y usando las orejas de Cuddles. Moraleja "To give somebody your time is the greatest gift you can give" (Darle a alguien tu tiempo es el mejor regalo que puedes dar). Muertes *Lumpy muere por pérdida de sangre. (Fuera de la pantalla) *El reno puede haber muerto después de chocar contra Splendid. (Discutible) *Petunia arde hasta la muerte cuando se encienden algunas brasas encendidas (fuera de la pantalla y discutible, ya que fácilmente podría haber saltado en la nieve en cualquier momento para apagar el fuego). *Mime se vaporiza mediante un saco inflable explosivo. *Cuddles muy probablemente murió de pérdida de sangre (fuera de la pantalla, y si todavía estuviera vivo, sus músculos faciales expuestos se congelarían en la nieve). Heridas *Splendid se golpea la cabeza con el trineo de Lumpy y se cae. *Lumpy es atravesado a través del abdomen por un árbol bebé. *Una de las astas de Lumpy se rompe después del accidente del trineo. *Splendid le arranca la barba a Lumpy. *Los dedos de Petunia se rompen después de que Splendid aplasta su mano, sino murió pudo haber sufrido graves quemaduras. *Splendid corta a la mitad a Cuddles con su láser. *Las orejas de Cuddles y la piel que rodea su cabeza son arrancadas por Splendid. Errores #Cuando Lumpy es empalado por el árbol bebé, su cornamenta cambia de posiciones #Los intestinos de Lumpy salen de su caja torácica. #El sombrero de Lumpy permanece en su cabeza cuando está empalado en el árbol. #Cuando Splendid irrumpe en la casa de Petunia, por una fracción de segundo ella todavía está en la misma posición en la que estaba antes de que la chimenea explotara. Su cuerpo cambia instantáneamente a su posición asustada. #Las pupilas de Mime son circulares cuando él muere. Curiosidades *Solo tres personajes han hecho de Santa Claus: **Pop en Clause For Concern. **Lumpy y Splendid en Just Be Clause. *Es el último (de momento) episodio del paquete Still Alive publicado en el canal de MondoMedia. Ahora solo faltan A Handy Nanny e In Over Your Hedge. *Cuando Petunia despide a Splendid, se le puede escuchar perfectamente decir "Bye Bye!" y de la forma en la que lo dice recuerda a como lo dijo la Madre de Giggles en Helping Helps. *Splendid, cuando interpretaba el rol de cada ser, arrancaba lo representativo de cada uno: a Lumpy le arrancó la barba y a Cuddles (el conejito de Pascua) las orejas. *La única muerte que no ocurre fuera de pantalla es la de Mime. Vídeo thumb|center|550px Galería Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de Internet Categoría:Episodios Regulares Categoría:Episodios Still Alive Categoría:Episodios de Navidad Categoría:Quinta Temporada Categoría:Episodios Nocturnos Categoría:Un Solo Sobreviviente Categoría:Episodios 2016 Categoría:Protagonizado Por Splendid